PM64's First Annual Christmas Special
by PokeMaster64
Summary: It was suppose to be a relaxing evening with just me and my OC's as we prepare for the holidays. Sadly, our plans are shattered when we have to deal with a ice themed lunatic who plans to coat the world in ice. Join us as we battle this frozen fiend on the night of Christmas Eve. Special Guest OC contest.
1. Christmas Threat

I sat in a lounge chair, drinking hot cocoa in front of a blazing fireplace. My hair color was brown, my eyes were a nice blue, and I wore a pair of black glasses. I wore a red sweater with a Christmas tree on the front, a pair of jeans, and black boots. Next to the fireplace was a tree with presents on the bottom. It was a glorious time of the year. The time of happiness and enchantment.

I smiled as I looked towards the audience. "Hello viewers, welcome to the first annual PokeMaster64 Christmas Special. I'm your host, PM64. But you can just call me Brad if you like. Yes, I'm doing a Christmas special. I never done one before, so I figure we can just relax for once and get to know each other.

"This is my favorite time of the year. Everyone becomes so innocent and peaceful...if you don't count Black Friday." I shivered. "So many people trampled over me for that TV." I shook my head and chuckled. "Let's forget about that. Point is, this is the time of year where we relax and spend time with our family, open up presents, and enjoy a homemade dinner together.

"The same can be said for those who don't celebrate Christmas. So, for those of you out there who know who I'm referring to, Happy Holidays to you all."

"What are you doing?" I yelped at the sudden voice and fell back in my chair. I got up to see one of my OC's, Ryder. Like always, he was wearing his black cloak. But, underneath, you could see he was wearing a green sweater under it.

"Ryder, don't sneak up on me like that!" I shouted angrily. "I'm trying to do a Christmas special!"

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because…I just want to, alright!" He didn't seem convinced. "Fine…I've been planning something like this last year and I figure now is a good time to do it. I love this time of year, full of magic and wonder!"

"So, why didn't you invite me or the others?" I gulped upon hearing that. "You forgot, didn't you?"

I could only chuckle sheepishly. "It, uh, never crossed my mind, actually." He narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "Sorry, it's just that when you guys are around, I feel like something bad is going to happen. Don't forget that all my stories have a villain in it."

"That isn't an excuse to leave us out."

I sighed. When you argue with Ryder, it's best to just give up. "Fine, you can-"

"Sweet!" I was knocked over by Diego and Chase as they rushed in. Diego wore a scarf, his regular clothes, and messenger bag while Chase wore a black jacket. "We've been waiting for you to give the go. So let's kick this party into second gear!"

Jango came in soon after, wearing a white hoodie, black shirt, and grey pants. "Chill guys, it's just us."

Ryder sits down on the couch and lays back. "So, what exactly were you planning to do for the special?"

"Oh, um, well…I was thinking of…talking to the audience?" I got bored looks from that. "Okay, so maybe that sounds a little boring, but come on, what else am I suppose to do?"

Diego shrugged. "Hey, if you told us sooner, we would've helped out planning."

"Good point…well, we could just do some games to pass the time."

Ryder sighs. "Whatever…I'm going to check some things on my tablet to see what the weather is like." He pulls out his tablet and starts searching the web.

I then came to a sudden realization. "Hey, where are the others?"

Jango responded with, "Eh, they're out at the moment. I'm not sure when they'll be back."

Chase eats some pudding I had laid out on a table. "Too bad. It's going to be awfully quiet without them."

Jango smirks. "Oh please, you just want to be next to Rebecca under the mistletoe."

He blushes and glares with anger. "I DO NOT!"

I could only groan and rub my face. "This is exactly why I wanted to do this alone."

Diego clasps his hands together. "How about I just make a traditional Christmas dinner for all of us? I can whip up one hell of a ham."

I licked my lips. "Ooh, just thinking about it sounds delicious."

"There should be some turkey and other stuff in the freezer in the garage." Ryder spoke up as he continued looking through some files. Diego nods and runs out the room.

I sat down and looked at the guys. "So, do you guys have any pleasant holiday memories?"

Jango raised his hand. "Not recently, but I did have some good times with my parents when I was young. We would sit around the tree and open presents, drink delicious cocoa, have a magnificent dinner." He looks down. "Though, I never got to do stuff like that as I took the life of an assassin."

I pat his back. "Hey, that's over now. So chin up." He smiled a bit. "So Chase, what about you?"

"I just love Christmas! Diego always makes great food, we get awesome presents, and everyone is a lot nicer to us compared to other times. It's just a time of happiness." He expressed cheerfully.

I chuckled a bit. "I can probably guess Diego feels the same. And you, Ryder?"

Ryder shrugs. "I don't really celebrate it much." This made us gasp at him. He rolls his eyes. "What did you expect? I didn't have anyone to celebrate with for the past four years."

I smiled. "Well, now you have us to celebrate with, along with the loyal readers of the internet." Ryder shrugged again and just went back to what he was doing. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Just some research on past criminals I've dealt with in the past." He causally said without turning from the tablet.

"O…kay…" We heard Diego come back into the house. "Ah, you're back. Did you find the…ham…?" As we looked at him, we noticed two distinct problems. One, he didn't have the ham. And two…he was covered in tons of frost and snow! "What the heck happened?! Did you go outside to find the ham?!"

He shivered badly as he got in front of the fireplace. "N-N-N-No you m-m-moron. I-I-It's s-s-s-snowing in the g-g-garage!"

I blinked in confusion, feeling I just heard that wrong. "I'm sorry, did you say it's snowing in the garage?" The moment he nodded, I started to question if he had hypothermia and started seeing things. "How could that even happen?"

"I-I-I d-don't know, b-but it is!" He shouted.

I could only smirk and start walking towards the garage. "You've been inhaling some strange fumes. There is no way-" The moment I opened the garage door, I was hit with a blast of cold air that froze my pants a bit. I slammed the door shut and walked back into the living room. "Okay, never mind."

Jango looked out the window, only to see frost blocking his view. "That's weird, it shouldn't be this cold yet." He opened the window and gasped. "Um…you all might want to check this out."

We, with the exception of Diego as he was busy warming himself up, came up to the window and saw a shocking sight. A drastic blizzard roared through the neighborhood. Ice formed onto houses, fire hydrants, cars, everything it came in contact with. There was an absurd amount of snow, at least five feet of it. Not to mention, it was unbearably cold.

I grabbed the window and shut it. "Okay, this is definitely weird."

"There was nothing in the weather report about raging snowstorms!" Chase frantically shouted. "Not to mention, the girls are probably stuck in that mess!"

Ryder got up and placed his tablet away. "They're smart, I'm sure they found shelter. Now for the bigger problem…" He heated up his hand and pressed it against the window, melting away the frost for a short while. "There's something unnatural occurring. This isn't a normal snowstorm."

Diego sneezed as he joined us. "It's manmade, no doubt. Someone might be causing this storm. Who, why, and how, however, is the real question."

Ryder rubbed his chin and takes out his tablet. "The storm is most likely interfering with wireless signals, but my tablet can bypass that and link up to city security. I should be able to find something." He started to hack into the city security cameras and spied on the streets. But all they showed was more snow and ice. "Dang it, the cameras are frozen."

"I have an idea." I walked into my hall closet and pull out a small rover with tread tires and a mini spy cam. "This should be able to go into the blizzard without freezing up." I set it down. "Ryder, since your tablet has a better signal, can you control it with your tablet?"

He nods and starts syncing up with the rover. It turns on and starts moving, with me opening the door for it.

Chase darted his eyes around nervously. "Oh, this is bad, this is bad." He gasps when he saw his breath. We all started to notice the change in temperature. "We're going to freeze to death in here!"

Diego slaps him across the face. "Pull yourself together!"

I went to the thermostat and raised the heat to the highest it could go. "Not sure how long that will help. Ryder?"

"The rover has just enter the city streets." We crowded around him to get a better look.

We could see from the camera that something was on top of a large skyscraper. A big, clunky machine that was spewing the icy, cold blizzard into the air. Next to it was a figure. Ryder zoomed in to get a better look. It was a man wearing heavy snow jackets, pants, boots, and a pair of snow goggles. He looked like he was laughing like a maniac.

"What the heck? That guy is causing all of this?" Diego questioned.

"Apparently so." Jango replied. "Still, what is he up to?"

"I'm not sure. He could be trying to turn the world into a new Ice Age or he's trying to kill of all life as we know it." Ryder suggested, sending chills up my spine. And that is not a freakin' pun.

Chase scratched the back of his head. "Odd…" He looks back and gasps. "G-G-Guys…we have company!"

We turned around and saw a shocking sight. Ice started forming over the floor and taking on new shapes. Humanoid shaped, ice monsters stood up wielding blades of ice. They slowly started advancing towards us, with intent of killing if I'm correct.

I smiled nervously and raised my hands in surrender. "H-Hey fellas, no need to get violent of anything…right?" One of them sliced my chair in half with one clean cut. "Okay, that was just rude." I barely dodged a swipe from it.

Jango growled. "Alright, what's going on?"

A blizzard formed in the center of the room, creating a faint image of the man we saw from the rover. "Greetings, pitiful weaklings. I hope you are enjoying the drastic change in temperature."

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am the master of cold, the king of freeze, the bringer of blizzards! I am Dr. Glacial!" There was an awkward pause after that. "What?"

Diego was the first to speak. "Dude…that is the stupidest name I've ever heard in my life."

Glacial growls. "It is not stu-" He slaps himself and regains his composure. "Anyway…you're probably wondering what I plan to do. You see, my weather machine is currently pumping a freezing agent into the air that is dropping the temperature to subzero. It will soon spread to different states, then different countries, then finally, THE WORLD!

"Once I've frozen the world into ice, I will lead my legion of molecularly created ice warriors to enslave all of mankind. Starting with you."

"What?! Why us?!" I yelled in confusion.

"You five are my biggest threat. So, I'll make sure that you won't be able to interfere with my plans. Warriors, take care of them." The blizzard transmission ended and the ice warriors raised their swords.

I gulped nervously. "Um, what are we going to do?"

Diego reaches into his bag. "Have one heck of a Christmas brawl, that's what!" He throws a bomb that explodes in their faces, shattering five of them.

Ryder charged at a few. One tried to slash him, but he vanished at the last second. He appears overhead and kicks its head off. He lands and fires two Infernos at the other two, melting them on the spot.

Chase flips away from some as they attempt to slice him. He jumps onto the mantle and grabs a poker, sticking it into the fire. When they came in close range, he cuts their heads off one by one with a fluid motion. One of them tried to parry him, but he uses the hook to disarm him and shatter him to bits.

Jango was having the easiest time taking them down as he punched and kicked his way through a hoard of them. "Ha, haven't had this much fun in a long time!" He rips one's arm off and impales it before kicking it into the fire. He grabs the other and smashes their faces into each other.

As for me…I ran for my life. I was being chased up the stairs and towards my room. I needed to get something from there that will at least provide me with some protection. I swung the door open and slammed it shut. I took a moment to catch my breath, but the feeling of relief was halted when a blade smashed through, nearly cutting me. I jumped back and started digging through my closet for something.

"Come on, where is it, where is it?!" I could hear the ice warriors almost destroying the last of the door. I kept searching frantically until I came across the needed object. "Ha, found it!" My eyes widened when the door exploded into splinters. The ice warriors marched in. "H-Hey fellas, is the violence necessary?"

They responded by raising their swords, preparing to end me. I could only smile nervously as I whipped the object out. A grey handgun with a long barrel and kind of large. I pulled the trigger and it sent a shot that exploded two of them. The remaining ones flinched in surprise, giving me enough time to destroy them as well.

"Thank you explosive shells." I ran back downstairs to assist the others.

Ryder had took out his Bo staff and was smashing away at a group of them that tried to gang up on him. He grabbed one from behind and threw it into another swarm of them. The one he grabbed had a bomb planted on, resulting in the warriors to explode with it.

Diego charged through a bunch of them using Flame Charge. He got grabbed by the tail the moment he deactivated it and was held upside down with an ice sword to his neck. "You know, it's kind of rude to grab someone by the tail." He uses Dragon Claw to slice of the arm and then the head. He grab it and throws it into ten of them, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Ha, a strike for me!"

Chase was smashing the ones that got too close with Iron Tail. He reached into his jacket and pulled out some firecrackers and a match. "Not exactly in the season, but it'll do." He lights the match, the firecrackers before throwing them into their faces. The resulting explosion wasn't massive, but enough to crack their faces and knock them over.

Jango melted down a bunch more with Flamethrower. When he saw he was being surrounded, he jumps up and collides his fist into the ground, resulting in a shockwave that knocks them back and smashing them into the wall.

I just kept them at a distance with my gun until I finally shot the last of them. I sighed and dropped to my knees. "Man, that was exhausting."

"You're exhausted?! All you've been doing was shooting them to pieces!" Diego argued.

"I'm not a superhuman or anything, you know!" I retaliated

"Enough, both of you!" Ryder intervened. "We have more pressing matters to attend to." He pulls out his tablet and pulls up a screening of Earth. "Look at this." We took a closer look and see that a large storm was slowly growing over the country. "I've been getting alerts from other towns and cities that they are starting to severely drop in temperature."

Chase shivered. "Sounds bad."

"It gets worse. At the rate the temperature is dropping, the chances of anyone surviving are pretty slim. No creature, probably not even an artic creature or Ice-Type, could possibly survive that long. Even if they could, food will start to become scarce."

Jango nodded nervously. "I think we all know where he is going with this."

"So that Glacial guy is going to endanger the lives of billions of people all around the world? And for what reason?" There was no way this guy was doing this out of entertainment.

Ryder closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure." He stores his tablet away. "However, our objective is obvious. It's imperative that we stop that machine at all costs or the world will be experiencing a climate shift that will spell disaster for all of us."

Jango rubbed his hands together. "Great, let's find this guy right now and-"

"Slow your jets, Jango. This won't be as simple as you might think." Ryder points out the frost covered window. "We're dealing with some serious trouble. This guy managed to create a machine that not only creates deathly blizzards and extreme cold, but also sentient life out of ice. Charging in won't be our strategy." He heads to the garage for some reason.

"And how do you propose we stop him?" I called out to him in curiosity.

He reenters the room with his sliver suitcase. "Simple, we're going to get some…technological help." This left the rest of us confused. "We're going to modify Brad's car to get through this snow and find our help." He opens the front door, sending more cold air in, and walks out.

Diego rubs his arms. "BRRR! Geez, he's cryptic! And who's this so called help anyway?" He rubs his chin for a moment before coming to a shocking realization. "Wait…you don't think it's her, do you?"

We all looked at each other with the same expression of wonder and shock. None of us were brave enough to answer. I could only gulp to break the tension. "Only one way to find out." With one last agonizing thought, we followed Ryder out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first part of this. This is going to be relatively short, so to speak, but I hope you all enjoy. This is the first time I've done anything in first person (or with myself included), so please bear with me.<strong>

**Also, I'm hosting a little contest for one of your OC's to make a special guest appearance near the end of the special. Just leave the OC in the review or PM me and I'll announce the winner in the final chapter. All I'll need is name (obviously), species (human, Pokémon, etc.), and any other thing you want to throw in. Happy Holidays! **


	2. Assistance of the Android

We drove through the thick snow towards the city. Ryder somehow managed to convert my car into a snowmobile. I'm not sure how, but I choose not to question it because it's freezing out here! Which reminds me of something…

"R-Ryder, where e-e-exactly are we h-heading?" I asked as I tried to warm myself up. I had to take a bunch of jackets with me and it was still freezing, even with the car heater turned up.

He didn't respond immediately as he drove past some cars stuck in the snow. "We're heading to a nearby hotel." This left us confused as to why his 'help' would be in a hotel. "Everything will be realized once we get there."

After a few more minutes of driving in the harsh blizzard, we parked in front of a fancy looking hotel. If who I'm thinking of was really here, I questioned her choice in vacation destinations. Anyway, we all got out of the car and made our way to the entrance. Jango had to melt the ice off the frozen shut doors as we went in.

Ryder went up to the front desk and ringed the bell. "Hello?" There wasn't a reply from anyone.

"Geez, talk about customer service." Diego sarcastically commented.

"I'm not surprised, really." Chase shared. "How would you feel if the world was being turned into a frozen tundra?"

"I probably sell a lot of hot cocoa and make a killing off of it." He replied.

Ryder ignored their little conversation and started searching through the guest book. "Let's see…Room 515. Everyone, into the elevator." We nodded at him and followed him into the elevator.

We went up to the fifth floor, along with the sound of generic elevator music with a holiday mood to it. Despite this, I never really enjoyed elevator music. It was always so repetitive and, well, flat out irritating after awhile.

The elevator doors open and we head down the hall. We walked past many rooms until we came up to the one we were searching for. Room 515, and there seemed to be loud music playing in there.

Jango sighs. "Oh yeah, it's definitely her." We, with the exception of Ryder, nodded in agreement.

"Now we just need to get her attention." Ryder pulled out his Skeleton Key and scanned the lock. A clicking sound unlocked the electronic lock and he opens the door, letting the music hit us at full blast.

And there she was, laying down on the bed with her eyes closed and jamming to the loud speakers booming throughout the room. She managed to hear them come in, but was none the wiser of their true personas. "Oh good, you must be here to bring me my dinner."

Ryder walks up to the speakers and shuts them off. "Not exactly…Laura."

The android Pikachu's eyes widened and she bolted up. She glared after processing his image. "Ryder…what an unpleasant surprise." She looks past him and sees the rest of us. "And look, you brought your little friends along as well."

Ryder grips the scruff of her fur and lifts her up. "Listen, I have a low amount of patience right now, so I'll make this quick. The city is accumulating a high amount of snow and ice at a disastrous rate. We need your help."

She couldn't help but snicker at that. "I'm sorry, you need my help? The great and powerful Ryder requires MY help?"

"Don't push it, I can easily shred you to pieces." He warned. "Look, there is a weather machine that is creating all of this. Normally, I would go up there and shut it down myself. The problem is that the blizzard is stronger at the machine. You have a better chance of getting to it and finishing the job."

Laura removes his hand and lays back down on the bed. "Tempting, but I see two problems. One, even I can't last in the cold. My circuits will freeze up if I stay out there for too long. And two, what makes you think I'd help the likes of you?"

Jango steps up. "Oh I don't know, how about that the world will be frozen in ice with you along with it?!"

Laura yawns and turns onto her side. "Still a no."

Diego narrows his eyes. "Well, reasoning isn't going to work." He slowly reaches into his bag. I stopped him before he could do anything rash. "Dude, she isn't going to listen. I say we use force."

"Let Ryder handle it." Still, Diego had a point. Laura was too obdurate to change her mind. Anything Ryder might say to tempt her could ultimately backfire.

"Now how about you do me a favor and buzz off?" She ordered us rather tiredly.

Ryder looked up slightly before looking back at her. "Question, you said the cold will freeze up your circuits, correct?" She nods wordlessly. "Good to know, because the room is starting to freeze up."

"WHAT?!" She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. True to his word, the ceiling was slowly starting to form a sheet of ice over it. She looks at the window and gasps as the same was happening to it. The room was slowly turning into a frozen tundra. "You need to get me out of here, now!"

Ryder turned his back to her. "I believe your exact words were, 'Now how about you do me a favor and buzz off?'" He mimicked in her voice.

I crossed my arms with a smirk. _There's the mind twisting Ryder we all know._

Laura found herself biting her fingers nervously as she could feel the temperature dropping at an alarming rate. All she could do was swallow her pride and sigh. "Okay, save me and I'll help you, whatever it is. Because I want to live and Christmas is my favorite holiday."

Chase pumps his fists. "Oh yeah!"

"Just get me out of here!" She shivers as the ice formed around her feet. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder.

We ran out of the room, only to come across more snow warriors forming right in front of us. "Oh, you have got to be kidding?!" Jango growled. He takes in a deep breath and fires a widespread Flamethrower to create a path.

"We need to get out of here before more come!" Ryder yelled as we head to the elevator. Much to our dismay, it was frozen shut.

"Now what?!" Diego complained. More snow and ice warriors popped up behind them and shot freeze rays in our direction.

Laura ducks her head and growls. "You did not just do that!" Her shoulder opens up and fires a missile into them, exploding in a flurry of snow. She closes it up and holds up her right arm. It started to transform in an arm cannon, where she started blasting plasma bolts at more.

I looked around in a panic as I tried to come up with a solution. That's when an idea popped up. "I got it! We get to the roof and jump!"

"There is no way I'm killing myself!" Chase shouted as he flipped over some snow warriors and destroyed them with Electro Ball.

"No, we'll be fine. With all the snow building up outside, we'll have a soft landing." I ducked away from an ice beam.

Jango punched out another group. "There's a ton of ice as well! I don't think we should take chances!"

"It's the best idea we have!" I grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed some ice monsters that got too close to me and Laura.

Ryder beheaded multiple of them with his Bo staff. "Brad's right!" He uses Inferno to make a path towards the stairs. "They're keeping us from getting out! But the roof is probably the only spot they haven't secured!"

Diego eradicates a bunch with an explosive bomb. "It sounds crazy and we'll most likely die!" He smirks. "I like it!"

"Then let's go!" We charged right through the crowd, knocking back any that tried to grab us. We reached the doorway that lead to the stairs and busted in. It was a long way up to the roof, but we had to endure it. We started running up the stairs as more ice started to make its way into the building.

I looked up and saw ice birds fly down at us. "Are you serious?!" Fortunately, I came prepared and brought out my gun. "Take this, you flying nuisances!" I shot a large portion of them out of the air, shattering them to shards.

Jango looked back and saw an army of them running up. "Oh no you don't!" He stays behind a bit and slams his fist into the stairs. They cracked and fell apart, leaving a large gap between them and us. "Later, suckers!" He started heading back up to catch up with us.

Ryder threw shurikens at the ice birds, but found himself running low on them as the ice birds kept multiplying. "They won't let up!"

"We're not going to make it!" Chase screamed in terror.

Laura glared at him. "We're not going to die, you moron! Now quit acting like a baby and actually help!" I rubbed my ear due to the volume of her tone.

Diego handed Chase a yellow bomb. "Pour some electricity into that and throw it!" Chase was confused, but trusted his friend's plan. He zaps the bomb with all his might and throws it up. "Everyone, shield your eyes!" We did as instructed.

I felt a great warmth hit me like a tidal wave, and saw light through my arm. When it died down, the ice was temporarily melting, including the monsters. "Nice work, Diego!"

He grins boastfully. "Yeah, I know."

We reached the top floor and came to the roof. We covered ourselves as the frigid temperatures became worse. Laura was getting the worst of it. "W-Why d-d-d-did I agree to this?!"

Ryder runs to the edge and spots the car, buried in a thick blanket of snow. "There it is!"

I looked back and dodged icicle projectiles. "And there THEY are!" The ice warriors started coming closer to us.

"Everyone, we need to jump!" We looked back and forth nervously. Ryder sighed. "We're going to be find. Have a little faith." He stops an icicle from nailing him. "Now, JUMP!" He jumps off the building towards the car.

The ice warriors were starting to close the distance. I really hated the idea of jumping off a 20 story building…but being impaled with icicles wasn't exactly a pleasant option. I took a deep breath and jumped off the building, much to the shock of Laura as she screamed. The others followed in my example and leaped off as well.

We landed face first into the snow and, much to my great relief, it was a relatively soft landing. I pushed myself up and dug Laura out of the snow, where she developed a snow beard. I held back a snicker. "Hehe, L-Laura, you have a, hehe, little something on your, hehe…" I couldn't help it, she looked ridiculous.

She growled irritably and rubbed it off. "J-J-J-Just g-get me out of this bl-bl-blasted snow!"

Jango blew a Flamethrower over the car to get rid of the snow. We started piling in with Ryder at the front. He starts up the car, but it started sputtering. We saw icicles raining down from the sky. "Ryder!" We screamed.

"I know, I know!" He revved the engine a few more times before hearing in roar. "Hold on tight!" He slams his foot on the accelerator and we flew right out of the hotel.

Chase leaned back in his seat, panting with exhaustion. "Okay…let's never do that again…"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Chase, but we're not quite done yet." Ryder mentions, causing Chase to groan. "We're heading to the eye of the storm."

"WHAT?!" Laura stood up and grabbed him by the cloak, though it thankfully didn't distract his driving. "You saved me just to head into a BIGGER storm?! Are you crazy?! I won't survive!"

"You said you would help if we saved you, whatever it is." He repeated her earlier words.

She grinded her teeth. "You still can't expect me to survive out there!"

Ryder pulls out a briefcase. "I brought some gear with me to upgrade you. It'll allow you to withstand the frigid temperatures." Laura was dumbfounded by his preparedness. "Diego, Brad, you start adjusting her system."

"Right." I said in agreement. Laura could only sigh in defeat and lay on her back. I opened up her torso, revealing her power core. "Ah, that feels warm."

"If you break anything in there, you'll be eating through a tube." She warned before shutting down.

I chuckled nervously. "Heh, no problem." Diego and I took out the equipment and started working on her.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short chapter, but whatever. Anyway, contest is still running and…(sigh) I've only gotten 1 submission. Seriously? Come on, where's the fun in that? Anyway, review!<strong>


End file.
